


Bare

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RageHappy, rayvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[An AU based off of Bare: A Pop Opera]. Gavin and Ray are students at St Matthew's, a Catholic boarding school. Even though they love each other, secret relationships between two gay boys in a religious private school can still be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of Bare, and have wanted to do an AU based on it for a while. I'm going to try to stay fairly faithful, but obviously some changes will have to be made. If you haven't seen the musical it doesn't matter, you can enjoy the fic regardless! Definitely give the musical a try, but maybe avoid it for a little while if you don't want to be spoiled.  
> Chapter names will be coming from song titles.  
> Enjoy ~ annieway/thatssorayvin

_“Faggot!”_

_“Heathen!”_

_“Burn in hell!”_

The voices surrounded Ray. They screamed in his ear and raced through his mind. He couldn’t see the faces of who condemned him, but he could hear the hatred in their voices. The disgust. They knew what he was, and now he had to be punished...

“Dude wake the fuck up,” A quiet voice snapped, and suddenly Ray awoke from his nightmare. He looked up, trying to hide the look of fear from his face. His eyes met those of his best friend, Michael who sat next to him with a look of amusement on his face. “I know mass is boring, but if Burns catches you asleep he’ll kick your ass.” He chuckled quietly and brought his eyes back to the front of the large room, not noticing Ray’s look of panic.

They were sitting in the chapel of St Matthew’s Boarding School and Ray had been daydreaming, yet again. His nightmares had been becoming more frequent as of late, but there was usually one thing that could bring him out of it. He turned around slowly, eyes searching the rows of pews behind him until he found his target.

A tan, brown haired boy was sitting a few rows behind him, eyes trained on the front and full of concentration. His attention was broken for a moment as he felt Ray’s eyes on him, and he turned his gaze to give Ray a small wink and a grin before returning his attention to the priest at the front of the room. Ray’s cheeks warmed and he turned around quickly before he could draw any more attention to himself. In the heat of this dreary mess, Gavin could always cheer him up. No matter what the trouble was, Gavin just had this way of always reassuring him and making him feel safe. It was something that Ray treasured while in these halls.

Before he knew it, it was time to get up and leave. Michael slung his arm around Ray’s shoulders. “Hey man, you trying out for the musical this year? Apparently it’s gonna be Romeo and Juliet. Lindsay’s trying out for Juliet and I plan on being her Romeo.” He grinned and Ray chuckled. “Aren’t you already her Romeo?” He asked, and Michael sighed. “Kind of, I guess. We haven’t made it official, like it isn’t on Facebook or anything, but we’ve fooled around a few times and we’ve been hanging out a lot...” He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever man, I’ll figure it out. This whole relationship business is so fucking gay anyway.” Ray tried not to flinch at Michael’s choice of wording. As they neared the lockers Michael removed his arm from around his friend’s neck, “Hey man, I’m going to head over to Lindsay’s locker and walk her to class, see you later.” He gave a quick wave before jogging in the other direction.

Ray stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling quietly to himself as he headed to his locker. His calm walk was quickly interrupted, however, by a hand grabbing his and yanking him into a dark corner.

“Hello there little boy. I have a van of candy and puppies, wanna see?” A distinct, English voice quipped, and Ray laughed. Turning around to see Gavin’s face.

“I don’t know, my mom always told me not to talk to strangers.” Ray laughed, and Gavin gave a small sigh, leaning against the wall in mock defeat.

“So I guess a kiss is out off the question, then?” He prompted, raising an eyebrow. Ray quirked his head to the side, the very portrait of a man deep in thought.

“I’ll chance it.”

Gavin smiled and brought his hands up to Ray’s face, bringing it to his own and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Ray fisted his hands in Gavin’s hair, deepening the kiss and enjoying the feeling of Gavin’s tongue encircling his own. The moment was cut off all too quickly, however, as footsteps neared them and they jumped apart. Gavin desperately tried to fix his hair while Ray tried to look anywhere but at his disheveled boyfriend. He gained a sudden interest in the intricate architecture of the windows across the hall.

A few girls walked by, blushing and giggling when they noticed Gavin looking at them, wide-eyed.

“Gavin, got a date for prom yet?”

“Hey, did you lose my number or something?!”

“Want to come to my room and help me study sometime?”

Ray sighed. Somehow the girls were always all over Gavin. He’s not sure if it was because he was English, or if it’s because he was so popular, or just because he was so damned charming, but no matter what, it still managed to piss Ray off.

Gavin gave all of the girls some sort of excuse along with a wink and a grin and that seemed to satisfy them for now. Once they were gone he grabbed Ray’s hand and pulled him into the men’s room. Obviously hoping to continue where they left off, he ran his fingers through Ray’s hair and leaned forward.

“It’s just a game,” he whispered, and gave Ray a chaste kiss before beginning on his neck, careful not to leave a hickey. “You’re the one I want. And even if I have to pretend to flirt with those girls, I don’t mean it. You’re the one that leaves me breathless.” He grabbed Ray’s had and brought it to his chest. “You’re the one that makes it beat that fast,” he gave Ray another kiss, “You’re the one I want to be with forever.”

He leaned back slightly and looked Ray in the eyes. “I would never - ever, leave you. I mean it.”

Ray smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Look, there’s something I want to ask you, and please hear me out before you say no.” He started, pulling back and watching Gavin’s entire body begin to deflate. “Auditions for the musical are in a few days, and Michael, Lindsay and I are all auditioning, and I thought maybe you would as well?”

Gavin sighed, taking a step back and crossing his arms. “Look Ray, you know that I prefer to be behind the camera, not on the stage. That’s your thing, not mine. We both know that I’m a shite actor.”

Ray gave a cold laugh, “I think you’re the best actor in the whole school.” He barked, and Gavin huffed.

“Oh good, then hand me my damn Oscar. I’ll even include you in my speech.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

They stood there for a few moments, sizing each other up with beaded eyes, braced for a fight. Gavin broke first, letting his hands drop to his sides.

“Okay I’ll think about it, alright? Let’s just- let’s not fight, okay.” He said, bringing a hand to Ray’s hip and rubbing small circles with his thumb. Ray let his body relax, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. “You better think about it.” He said lamely. “It’s really fucking hard to be angry at you, y’know?” Gavin just flashed an innocent smile at him.

“Does your obvious hard on have anything to do with that?” Gavin leaned forward, grinding their hips together and eliciting a groan from Ray.

“Yeah it might,” he huffed, “You gonna do something about it?” He teased, and Gavin dragged him into the now empty hallway.

“C’mon Narvaez, my room’s empty and just begging for us to go sin in it.”

  
  



End file.
